KIO part 4: The saga of the diamondust orb
by AngelicKuro
Summary: Time for a major adventure! with plot twists at every corner! Danger at every turn! GET READY FOR THE MOST EXCITING IN THE SERIES! please review.
1. Chapter 1: Wake up!

Chapter 1: Wake up!

It was seven o'clock in the morning the day after Xero arrived at the base and Kuro's alarm went off. He smashed it with his jewel strider blade. He got up off of his bed; he was wearing his red shirt, and black, long pants. He went to his closet and put on his organization outfit. He put his jewel strider blade back into his sheath then he walked slowly outside of his bedroom. And then he tripped over something, and that got him up. He looked to see what he tripped on and it was Xero, with a pillow below his head, lying on the ground, sleeping. "XERO WAKE UP!!!" Kuro said in one of those whisper yells. Xero was still asleep. So then Kuro lifted Xero's ear, put a soundproof dome around him and Xero, and yelled at the top of his voice, "XERO WAKE UP!!!!" Xero was still asleep. Then Kuro lifted the soundproof dome and walked away, then while Kuro was walking, a sweat drop fell from Kuro's face and hit the ground silently, then the sound woke Xero up, "Huh? Wha? Where am I?" Xero said tiredly.

"Your in front of my room for some reason." Kuro said from behind Xero.

"Huh? What time is it?" Xero asked tiredly,

"About 7:03 in the morning." Kuro replied,

"Why are you up so early?" Xero asked,

"It's my turn to wake everyone up, next is Xion." Kuro replied.

"Xion huh? Then let's go number sixteen!" Xero said

"What?"

"Nothing!" Then the two of them went to Xion's room, Kuro knocked on the door and there was no response. He leaned his ear against the door and still no response. Then he opened the door and Xion was still asleep. He walked over to her bed and poked her head. "Xion, Wake up!" He whispered. Then he lifted her hair that covered her air and leaned over to her ear. "Xion…" He said at a regular tone, "Get up, it's time to wake up." Then Xion slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Kuro she jumped up and hugged him and she started crying.

"Uh… Xion, what are you doing?" Kuro asked,

"I had a horrible dream!" Xion replied.

"Oh, ok, what was it about?" Kuro asked as he hugged her back.

"Reno, that guy Draxnew killed, he came and killed you!"

"I see, so you were dreaming about me?"

"Well," Xion said as she let go of Kuro and sat down. "I guess… b-b-but it doesn't mean anything!"

"uh-huh, sure…" Kuro replied.

"Oh shut up!" Xion yelled,

"Well, I'm off to go wake up Draxnew!" Kuro said then he and Xero went over to said nobody's room, Kuro knocked on the door and Draxnew opened it.

"Yeah?" Draxnew asked.

"Time to get up!" Kuro replied.

"Whatever…" Draxnew replied then slammed the door closed.

"That was simple!" Xero said. Then the two of them went over to Roxas's room, and they knocked.

"ROXAS GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZEY BUM!!" Kuro yelled, then he grabbed Xero's hood, ran and dragged Xero with him.

"Kuro, what are we doing?" Xero asked a he was dragged,

"Going to wake up Larxene," Kuro replied, then they got to a door that had XII on it and "The savage Nymph" Painted in red letters. Kuro knocked on the door and heard a loud response.

"WHO THE CRAP IS IT?!?!!!" Larxene's voice yelled from her room.

"It's Kuro!" Kuro said,

"GO AWAY!!!" Larxene replied.

"I'm here too!" Xero said, then the door opened.

"Xero-kun! It's so good to see you!" Larxene said as she bowed. Xero hugged Larxene and they kissed for like five minutes.

"Xero…" Kuro said,

"MM?" Xero replied as he kissed Larxene,

"As much as I love seeing you and Larxene smack lips, we gotta go wake up the others…"

"OH RIGHT!!!" Xero said as he walked over to Kuro,

"We'll seeya later Larxene!" Kuro said as he and Xero walked away.

"Ok! Bye-bye Xero-kun!" Larxene said and waved goodbye to the two (or maybe it was just Xero, but we can't really tell) then the two arrived to a pink door and Kuro knocked on it. "MARLY!! TIME UP GET TO!!"

"I'll be right out! I'm putting on my make-up!" Marluxia said as he was doing so.

"No need! I just needed to make sure you were up!" Then Kuro and Xero went over to gambly's, uh… I mean Luxord's room. And there was a card glued to the door, Kuro did the routine. And there was no answer, Kuro went in and found Luxord, Axel, Xigbar, and Xaldin all passed out at a poker table. In Luxord's hand was a bottle of beer. Kuro went over to the four punched two of them and kicked the other two simultaneously, then he ran out the door and locked it. "Let's go, let's go!" Kuro yelled, then Xero and him ran down the hall, to Demyx's room. Kuro did the routine, and nothing special happened, so we'll skip that part, next was Saix, Kuro knocked on the door and there was no response, so he walked in and found Saix starring at Kingdom Hearts, chanting "Kingdom… Hearts…" over and over again.

"Saix!" Kuro yelled, then Saix came to his senses.

"Huh? Oh, must've pulled another all nighter…" Saix said, then he went to his bathroom that was built in his bedroom. Next up was Zexion, but that's probably too bloody for a T fanfic. Same with Laxeaus, so we'll just skip to Vexen. Kuro walked over to his room and there was no door, so he saw that Vexen was messing with some test tubes. So he let him be. So he walked over to Xaldin's room, and when he knocked he got lances thrown at him, so all they needed was Xemnas, Kuro walked over to Xemnas's office and he was there doing some paper work.

"Mr. Superior," Kuro said, "All the members are awake."

"Good," Xemnas said, "MEETING!!!" He yelled over the intercom.

Cliffhanger!

Note: Xero was created by Xero Asterik, and Draxnew was created by Yaridovich23, and Kuro was created by me.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission assigned

Chapter 2: Mission assigned

After Xemnas called a meeting every member in the organization appeared in the meeting chamber.

"Everyone, I have a very important announcement!" Xemnas said,

"Is it that you finally got the confidence to tell everyone in the organization that your gay?" Axel asked,

"Uh… no…" Xemnas replied, "It is about an object of great importance…"

"OOO!!" Kuro said, "I love objects of importance!!"

"Good, cause I'm sending squad Xero to get it," Xemnas replied.

"Squad what?" Kuro asked,

"You, Draxnew, Xion, and Xero." Xemnas replied.

"Ok, so what is this item?" Kuro asked,

"The diamondust orb…" Xemnas replied.

"The what?" Kuro asked.

"The diamondust orb… it is an item that helped forge the keyblades." Xemnas said.

"So if we get this we can make keyblades?" Axel asked,

"Yes…" Xemnas replied

"So, why do WE have to go get it?" Xero asked.

"Your squad is the one that has gone on the least amount of missions, and this counts as five missions, for each of you." Xemnas replied.

"So, where is the diamondust orb?" Kuro asked,

"It is in the hidden valley of a world known as Hyrule…" Xemnas answered.

"Ok, so all we need to do is go to the hidden valley and get the diamondust orb and get out?" Xion asked,

"Well, I'm sure that others such as Maleficent is after the orb to." Xemnas said.

"What would Maleficent want it for?" Kuro asked, "Don't keyblades kill heartless?"

"It was just an example, what I me-" Xemnas was interrupted by the door to the room opening.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Came a girl's voice from the light, Kuro looked and saw it was none other then Abinixia, who was a crazed Kingdom Hearts fangirl, Kuro was just hoping she wasn't a Kuro fangirl.

"Kuro!" She yelled, "It's so good to see you!" she then zoomed to Kuro and hugged him and refused to let go.

"Ugh… yep, she is…" Kuro said aloud.

"Who is what?" Xero asked,

"Oh yeah this reminds me!" Xemnas said, "Abinixia, you will be joining team Xero,"

"… Will I be with Kuro?" She asked,

"Yes…" Xemnas replied.

"OK!" Then the five of them went down into the hangar, they got in a carrier gummi-ship and took off. Kuro and Abinixia hung out in the storage room.

"So uh Kuro, where are we going?" Abinixia asked,

"Hyrule, do you remember our deal?" Kuro asked,

"Of course! You help me get into the organization, and I help you win the love of Xion!" She replied.

"Good, now-" Kuro was interrupted when he heard Xion calling him,

"Ergh! Here she comes!" Kuro said, "I'll hide, you talk to her." Then he jumped behind some conveniently located boxes.

"Kuro! Kuro!" Xion called, then she saw Abinixia. "Oh, hey Ab!" Xion said, "Have you seen Kuro anywhere? I need to talk to him."

"Kuro, huh? What business do you need to tell him?" Abinixia,

"I need to tell him something personal." Xion said,

"Oh, uh, say, what do you think of Kuro?" Abinixia asked,

"Oh, he's a good friend,"

"Like, do you like him MORE then a friend?"

"Well, I don't really know, I've always had this strange felling, and I made him a promise."

"What promise?"

"Kuro, I know you're behind the boxes." Xion said in the middle of the conversation.

"GAH!" Kuro said as he came out form behind the boxes. "How did you know?"

"When we play hide and seek, you always hide there." She replied.

"Oh, I see,"

"Abinixia, can you leave us alone for a minute?" Xion asked.

"Uh, sure." Abinixia replied. Then while she was walking away, she gave Kuro thumbs up.

"So, what did you need?" Kuro asked, then Xion burst into tears and cried on Kuro shoulder.

"Ohh KURO!" She bawled, "I broke up with Draxnew!"

"What?" Kuro yelled, "Why?"

"He cares about his pranks more then me!" Xion bawled.

"No he doesn't!" Kuro yelled.

"He hasn't been himself lately." Xion replied.

"That's true." Kuro said.

"Now, about that deal I said," Xion said,

"What deal?" Kuro asked.

"I told you that when me and Draxnew broke up, I would give you a chance so…" Xion kissed Kuro on the lips for five long seconds. Then she let go. So finally, when she let go, there was a red alert sound from above.

"Attention passengers." Xero's voice came over the intercom, "We are nearing our destination, we hoped you enjoyed your flight." Then the group felt a large rumble and the ship had landed!

Meanwhile, in a tavern in a field at Hyrule, Reno went to the bar.

"I'm looking for Errol," He said.

"He's in the back," The bartender said, Reno then walked into the backroom of the bar and saw a cyborg with red hair on the half of his face that was not in a suit of armor and had two large claws for arms and the rest of his body was robotic. "Errol?" Reno said,

"Reno, I never thought I'd see you again,"

"Errol, I have one more task to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"I need you to bring me two kids with unique powers."

"I'm listening," Errol replied.

"What do you know about Organization XIII?"

Ominous! What does Reno want? I DON'T KNOW YET!! MWAHAHAHAH!

Note: Xero was created by Xero Asterik, Draxnew was created by Yaridovich23, Abanixia was creaetd by KHfangirl681213 and Kuro was created by me! For staying with the series this far, here is a cookie. *Hands everyone who read a cookie*


	3. Intermission

Sad news from the Crew…

Kuro and Xero are standing in a darkroom with just a spotlight on them.

"Hello everyone, as you already know, I'm Kuro," Kuro said,

"And I am Xero!" Xero said,

"Today is a sad day in the world that never was…" Kuro said, "Draxnew has quit the team here, we are unsure why, so we aren't going to be using him, he will be replaced by Iceralx, who was created by Axelrocksmysocks…. Now I know this is sad for you as a viewer, and it is sad for us at the crew… so, we have brought together all the members of this crew and have asked them to say a few words about the good times and bad times with Draxnew…"

Xemnas: Draxnew, you made us all laugh, and I'm sorry you must leave us…

Xigbar: Look kid, I know Kuro stole your girl, but you don't need to quit.

Xaldin: Heh heh… you better leave…

Vexen: You were one of my best subjects!

Laxeaus:…

Zexion: At least you gave me an autograph…

Axel: COME BACK YOU DIDN'T PRANK SAIX!!!!! Got it memorized?

Demyx: NO!!! MY BFF!!!

Luxord: Well, you were a good poker player…

Marluxia: … I'll miss you…

Larxene: He's gone? YES!!!

Roxas: Seeya man!

Xion: I'm sorry Draxy!!

Kuro: Man, did you have to go? You were so cool! I had a great idea!

Xero: We never fought… Well, see ya round…

Goodbye Draxnew, we all will miss you, except Larxene….

Note: Xero was created by Xero Asterik, Draxnew was created by Yaridovich23, Iceralx was created by Axelrocksmysocks…

Bye Draxnew…


	4. Chapter 3: Reno and Errol meet Team Xero

Chapter 3: Reno and Errol meet tem Xero

Kuro, Xero, Abinixia, Xion and Iceralx walked out of the gummi-ship and saw that they were in a huge field. "What kind of world is this?" Kuro asked.

"I find it quite interesting…" Iceralx said, "I mean look at the castle!" she pointed to a castle that was to the north of their location.

"Do you think that's where the secret valley is?" Xion asked,

"No," Xero said, "That's too obvious, but maybe they no something about it."

"So Xero, what are we going to do?" Abinixia asked.

"We're going to speak with the king of that castle." Xero said.

"And ask where the orb is?" Kuro asked,

"Yeah," Xero said,

"Are you guys Kuro and Xero?" Came an ominous voice from behind the group.

"Heh," Xero laughed, "I guess I'm pretty famous…"

"Not exactly, I'm just doing business," The voice said, the group turned around and saw Errol and Reno standing.

"Reno?!" Kuro yelled, "But! HE killed you!"

"Oh, you mean Draxnew?" Reno asked, "Oh yeah, I'm so sorry he left you guys!" he said sarcastically

"Reno?" Xero asked,

"Xero?" Reno asked,

"It certainly been a while," Xero said, "When I heard I was getting the orb, I didn't expect you to see you here!" Xero summoned his black Katanas. Then Xion noticed something and thought, "Did Xero have FANGS before?" And it turned out Xero had grown fangs. Then Kuro took out his Jewel Strider blade but Xero stops him, "I can handle these guys," He said, "You four go get the orb."

"I'm afraid they can't do that…" Reno said, "I actually want Kuro as well, that Jewel Strider blade, I never would've thought that that kid with Draxnew was YOU, who would've thought that today I have the honor of fighting the Demon of the Azure Flame, Xero Asterik, and Kuro, the soldier of the forgotten blade,"

"HOLY CRAP!!" Xion yelled, "YOU GUYS ARE ACTUALLY VERY IMPORTANT!!"

"More important then you know," Reno said, "Xero was a very, eh how should I put this, skilled bounty hunter, before he was turned into a nobody that is…"

"bounty hunter?" Kuro said, "You mean he killed."

"Oh, tons," Reno said, "Man, when we went on thae amberosa mission. I say Xero slaughtered, about, 10, maybe 20,000 humans."

"Humans don't mean a thing to me…" Kuro said,

"Yeah, for some reason he didn't harm half-elves, or any thing other then humans, I didn't know why, until recently, it became clear, could Xero be a half-elf? Then I learned that wasn't true, then another theory came, he fell in love with one of those monstrosities."

"DON'T YOU EVER MOCK HALF-ELVES!" Kuro yelled, "WE ARENT ACCEPTED ANYWHERE ONLY HALF BLOOD."

"Kuro, just shut up…" Xero said, "Let him have his moment, cuase soon," Xero looked at Reno, "The whole field will be painted with your blood."

"Xero, are, are you crying?" Kuro said

"I will never forgive Reno, for what he did," Xero said.

"Errol," Reno said, "You may go now, you know your mission…"

"Yes sir," Errol said,

"KURO!!" Xero yelled, "HES GOING TO THE ORB! STOP HIM I CAN HANDLE RENO!!"

"O… Okay…" Kuro said, then he, Abinixia, Iceralx, and Xion went to the castle.

So many plot twists in one chapter! AND XERO IS SCARY WHEN HE'S MAD! Read hang tight guys, your questions will be answered!

Note: Xero-Xero Asterik

Abinixia-Khfangirl681213

Iceralx-axelrocksmysocks

Kuro- me

Next Chapter: Xero and Reno fight to the death! And Kuro's group arrives at the castle but have trouble getting in!


	5. Chapter 4: The fights in Hyrule

Chapter 4: The fights in Hyrule

Kuro, Abinixia, Iceralx, and Xion ran down the field to the castle, but it was a long journey, and by the time they got to the castle gates, the drawbridge was lifted. "DAMN IT!!" Kuro yelled, "We were so close!" then, from behind Kuro some skeletons rose from the ground, there were four of them, and they started to close in on the group.

"Ok guys!" Kuro yelled, "We each fight one of these things!"

"Got it!" The other three said all in unison. Then they each jumped to a skeleton.

Kuro sliced at his and the skeleton grabbed the sword by the blade. "Ergh… What are these things?!" Kuro yelled, then the skeleton got out a black knife and sliced at Kuro, Kuro jumped out of the way, and kicked the skeleton in the face. The skeleton's head flew off and Kuro ran to Xion and saw that her skeleton had a sword, then Kuro's skeleton walked to him without a head and with the knife in hand, then the skeleton sliced Kuro's wrist and he dropped his jewel strider blade. Kuro grabbed his wrist and put his arm out, he opened his and diamonds shot out of it and tore the skeleton to shreds. The skeleton's remains fell to the ground. Kuro laid on the ground in pain and said, "What was that?"

Abinixia had two black Katanas that had silver handles, she kept slicing at the skeleton but it kept avoiding the slices, then it punched her, and she went flying and landed next to Kuro, "Kuro!" she yelled, "Are you alright?"

"Ergh… yeah, what are you doing here?" he said,

"That skeleton punched me, he's stronger then he looks." Abinixia replied.

"Get up! And fight that skeleton Ab!" Kuro yelled.

"Not without this!" Abinixia said, "Cure!" and she healed Kuro's wrist.

Meanwhile to the south of Kuro's group, Reno and Xero were still standing, "Why are you here?" Xero asked,

"I'd tell you," Reno said, "But I don't really feel like helping the friend of a monstrosity…"

"SHUT UP!!" Xero yelled, and he ran to Reno and sliced at him, Reno took out two katanas that were like Xero's and he blocked both attacks.

"The demon in the azure flame…" Reno said, "We haven't battled like this in a long time…"

"It's true, Reno," Xero said,

"They say you posses that distinct blue flame." Reno said, "Show me this Azure Flame."

"As you wish, Reno!" Xero said, "Azure Flame!!" then a bunch of blue flames appeared in between Reno and Xero, and they jumped back from each other.

"Your fire isn't enough, Asterik." Reno said, then he ran to Xero.

Back at the castle entrance, Iceralx was fighting the skeleton that she had to deal with, she had a spear in hand and she started slicing at the skeleton. But the skeleton took out a spear of its own and started slicing and the blades of the spears kept clashing. Then Iceralx's spear grew and got a blade at the other end, then Iceralx sliced at the skeleton with the blade at the back of the spear. Then all that was left was Xion. Kuro, Iceralx, and Abs watched as Xion beat the living…or not living, crap out of the skeleton, seriously, but if we get to into detail, this would have to change to an M fanfic so, yeah!

When the skeletons were all dead… again, the three stared at the huge drawbridge that was closed. "How are we gonna get into the castle now?" Iceralx asked.

"I know!" Kuro said as he snapped his finger then he pointed his open right hand to the ground and brought up a giant, flat diamond that raised from the ground, then he hopped on it. "Hop on!" Kuro said, then the girls did so. Kuro raised the diamond to higher then the drawbridge, then the three of them jumped over the wall, then they landed on their feet, except Kuro who landed on his face with his arms and legs spread out.

"OH!" Kuro moaned, "Right in the Keyblade and Keyholes!"

"um… ew…" The three girls said. Of course they wouldn't understand, girls whattya gonna do right? So when Kuro got up the four noticed that they were in a dark alley, so the walked out, what? Did you expect them to get jumped by gangsters? Weirdo… anyways, they walked out and saw they were in a town and in the town square, they saw stray dogs running around. They looked to the north of the square and saw the castle, then they went to it.

Meanwhile, in the field, Xero's katanas were on fire with a blue flame, He sliced at Reno just barely missing him. Reno took out a gun and shot at Xero but Xero caught the bullets. "Your far too slow." Xero said, "Nothing can keep up with me."

"Oh really?" Reno said, then he took off some weights that were attached to the shoes of him, and zoomed to behind Xero and got ready to stab him. But Xero blocked the attack and jumped onto Reno's head, "Really…" Then Xero thrust his katana to Reno's head, then Reno warped away. Xero saw Reno at the place where he was before the fight.

"If I continue to fight you, I'm gonna get myself killed!" Reno said, then Xero ran to Reno, but Xero's attack was blocked, Xero looked to see if Reno blocked it, but it was someone in a black cloak with a hood on, with the mark of the heartless on it.

"Who are you?!" Xero yelled, the hooded guy was silent, and he pushed Xero onto the ground.

"Xero," Reno said, "This is my apprentice, he possesses great power, don't you think?" Reno said, then the two of them disappeared into a portal like organization XIII does. Xero was shocked, then he got up, and ran to the castle.

OMG? Who's Reno's apprentice? And how will it effect things?

Next Chapter: Team Xero reunites!

Note: Xero- Xero Asterik

Abinixia- KHfangirl681213

Iceralx- Axelrocksmysocks

Kuro- me!

Please Review! ;)


	6. Chapter 5: The end of the madness

Chapter 5: The end of the madness

When Kuro's group got into the castle, they saw a whole mess of guard corpses on the floor, the group assumed Errol had already been there, so they ran to the throne room. When they got to the biggest door in the castle, they assumed it was the throne room and opened the door, they saw that there was an old man on the throne. "Hello," the man said, "Who are you four?"

"We are from an organization, and we need the diamondust orb! Can you help us?" Iceralx yelled,

"Wait, are you with that man, uh… Errol?" The man said,

"No, we're his enemy." Kuro replied.

"Then, would you do me a favor and step closer?" The man said.

"Sure," Kuro replied, then they all stepped to him.

Meanwhile, at the castle gates, Xero had arrived, he jumped over the gates and onto the roof of the castle. The castle was covered with skeletons, which wasn't a good sign. Xero kept running across the roof, when Xero pushed a skeleton off the roof, Xero noticed that the roof was glass, so he looked for Kuro and the others, then he found the room, and he saw Errol was disguised as the king of Hyrule and the group was stepping towards him. Then Xero broke the glass roof. "KURO! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!!" he yelled, then he jumped down to the floor and readied his two swords.

"Xero!" Kuro aid happily, "We're just about done with this madness!"

"No we aren't!" Xero said, "That isn't the king, that's Errol in disguise!"

"So, you've seen through my disguise!" Errol said, then he took off a mask and a costume, then he pointed on open hand towards Kuro, and shot a laser at him, Kuro blocked it with his jewel strider blade and ran towards Errol, he readied his sword and then Xero put his hand out in front of Kuro.

"Kuro, I can handle this." Xero said,

"Not this time," Kuro said, "I'm fighting him too! You're injured from your battle with Reno. You need to rest." Kuro said, then he pushed Xero onto the floor and rant to Errol. He put his sword in his hands and sliced at Errol, Errol jumped and grabbed onto a hole in the wall. Kuro jumped up after him, then Errol pushed him onto the floor and Kuro slammed to the ground. Then Abinixia ran towards Kuro. "Kuro!" She yelled, "Let me heal you!" she got ready to use cure when Kuro said, "No…. heal Xero," Kuro got up, "I can handle this guy." Kuro's eyes turned red, he put his sword into the ground and four huge diamonds rose from the ground. They surrounded Errol, and crushed him. Kuro walked over to Xero who was being healed by Abinixia, Kuro sat down with his sword at his side. "Well, now we need to find the or-" Kuro was interrupted by the diamonds cracking, and Errol broke free, then he jumped to in front of Kuro, took out a gun and shot a net at Kuro,

"KURO!!!" Xion yelled, as she ran toward Kuro, the net got close to Kuro, then Xion pushed Kuro out of the way and got caught by the net.

"XION!" Kuro yelled, then he ran to her in the net.

"Kuro! Run!" Xion yelled, as Errol jumped towards her, then he picked the net that had her in it up. "I may not have gotten you, soldier of the forgotten blade, but I have your little friend! And if you want her back, you'll have to come and get her!" Errol said, then he shot a stun gun at all the other members of team Xero and he jumped onto the roof and ran off, then the dark portal appeared. Then someone in the organization XIII outfit walked out, Kuro was about to lose consciousness when he saw that the hooded man take off his hood, and it was Demyx, and he saw four more organization members come out of the portal, then he passed out.

When Kuro woke up, he saw he was in a bed in the infirmary at the castle that never was, he got up and looked at the window. He saw the heart shaped moon and walked over towards it, he looked out at the moon, and remembered what happened at the end of his adventure. "It's truly beautiful, doesn't it?" Came Axel's voice from behind Kuro he turned around and saw the red head walking towards him. "It's almost complete!" Axel said,

"Hey Axel," Kuro sighed.

"Thinking about Draxnew, or Xion?" Axel asked.

"Xion," Kuro replied.

"Don't worry," Axel said, "We'll get her back, somehow, oh yeah! Xero wants to see you, by the way."

"Why?" Kuro asked,

"He said it has to do with Reno."

"I'm on it." Kuro said, "Where is he right now?"

"He's in your room!" Axel said,

"Thanks!" Kuro said, then he walked down the hall to his bedroom, he walked in and found Xero in it.

"Kuro," Xero said, "Did Axel tell you that I needed you?"

"Yeah," Kuro replied, "What did you need?"

"Don't tell anyone…" Xero said, "But I think there might be a spy in the organization."

"What? Who?!" Kuro yelled.

"I don't know, but when I was battling Reno, I saw someone in an organization outfit, helping him." Xero replied,

"Well, I know it wasn't any of our team, because they were with me the hole time, so that leaves the other 13," Kuro said,

"Yeah, but who?" Xero said. Then he went out of the room and down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Kuro asked,

"Larxene said I could bunk with her tonight." Xero said,

"Ok," Kuro said,

"You need some sleep too, with Xion being taken and all." Then Xero continued down the hall. Kuro then hopped into his bed, and fell asleep.

The end! Who's the spy? Is there even one? What's gonna happen to Xion? And what will Reno do next? So many questions! Well, hoped you liked it! Please review.

Note: Xero- Xero Asterik

Abinixia- Khfangirl681213

Iceralx- axelrocksmysocks

Kuro- me!

For finishing, you get a reward, *hands anyone who read the whole story a whole cake!* WEEEE!!!


End file.
